ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Game
In the Game is an American 3D computer-animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy-drama film directed by TBD. It is produced by and and distributed by , being released on November 2022. Synopsis Set in the year 2040, in a alternative world, many people can travel to a video game world named P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E (pronounced as Paradise) where they become video-game characters and can enjoy places there. When they discover that a corrupted company gained the rights (with a secret plan to destroy it), its up to a hawk and his gang to save the game before it gets destroyed entirely. Full plot Voice cast * as Lightracer/Thomas Smith, a hawk who is a really good racer and wants to save P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E from doom. In the real world, he is a orpaned African-American teenaged kid. He is the main protagonist. * as Iris/Halie Beacon, a anthromorphic eagle who is (at first) against Lightracer until he saved her, in the real world, she is the "adopted" daughter of Winston who, unlike him, is very caring and wants to help Thomas protect the game and is Thomas's girlfriend. *TBD as Maria Paintez/Elisha Montez, a beautiful Hispanic-American Face Paint who acts like a warrior. In the real life, she looks excatly like Maria, except not a Face Paint. * as Fiery the Dragon/Luke Mason, a Spyro the Dragon-esque character. In the real world, he is a white American with a New York accent who is kind-hearted. *TBD in the game world and in the real world as TBD/Ray Mason, a anthromorphic wolf who acts like a warrior and tends to protect the gang. In the real world, he is Luke's younger brother. * as Blackswarm/Winston Beacon, the corrupt CEO of Beacon Industries and the main antagonist. He has killed many people, including his own parents, Thomas's parents and Halie's parents, stealing Halie. * in game world and Jack Black in real life as TBD/Hank Mars, a beautiful woman who is Blackswarm's assistant. In the real life, however, he is a overweight guy who doesn't work at Beacon at all, much to Winston's dismayal. *TBD as TBD * as Energo/Matthew Ross, the creator/founder of the P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. * as Source/Jeffrey Moon, the co-creator and the co-founder of the P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E. *TBD as TBD Cameo casts Cameos Since it's a movie about video game characters, there are a lot of cameos. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *'Mario:' Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser and Bowser Jr. *'Pokémon:' Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur *'The Legend of Zelda:' Link, Princess Zelda and Ganon *'Kirby:' Kirby, King Dedede and Meta Knight *'Mega Man:' Mega Man, Rush, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily *'Spyro the Dragon:' Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto *'Crash Bandicoot:' Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Crunch Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka *'Soundshock the Griffin:' Soundshock the Griffin, Impy, Mattie Lovepaint and Chieftan Scar *'Crystal the Face Paint Heroine:' Crystal Austin *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper and Tommy Opossum *'My Singing Monsters:' TBD *'Dragon Mania Legends:' TBD *'Lego Video Games: '''TBD *'Overwatch:' TBD *'Battleborn:' TBD *'Yooka-Laylee:' Yooka, Laylee, Trowzer and Capital B *'Minecraft': TBD (W.I.P) Quotes Possible sequel Comic book series Trivia *The fact Sonic the Hedgehog appears in the movie is a reference to the fact that his movie was released by Paramount, the distributor of this movie. *The film is inspired by Warner Bros' ''Ready Player One. *This is the first time that the Collin the Speedy Boy characters appeared in a non-Warner Bros. project. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Computer-animated Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Films about video games Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13